


Fireflies Danced

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 5 [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julia and Kali enjoy a night without the pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireflies Danced

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before the events of "Visionary." No spoilers.

The fireflies danced in the warm August air.

Kali and Julia lay curled together on a blanket beside the lake.

“It’s a nice night” said Julia.

“Yeah” said Kali, obviously distracted.

“Hey” Julia nudged Kali. “Penny for your thoughts.”

“Sorry. I’m just wondering how the rest of the pack is doing without us.” It was rare that the pack’s alpha and emissary were able to take a vacation alone.

“I’m sure they’ll be fine. Relax.”

“You’re right. I’m sure.”

“Good. Because I didn’t drag you all the way out here to talk about the pack” said Julia, leaning in for a kiss.

That warm night, underneath the new moon, Julia and Kali made love by the light of the stars and the fireflies.


End file.
